Number Seven
Number Seven, also known as Marina, is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien. and is one of the seven remaining Loric Garde She spent most of her life in a convent in Spain with a Cêpan who had lost her faith in the survival of Lorien and refused to train or teach Marina. She is one of the oldest members of the Garde but is less experienced with fighting. Personality Seven had been living a very sheltered life at Santa Teresa. Because she has to hide her powers from everyone around her and she lives in a place where disobedience is met with strict punishment, she has become very cautious and usually avoids direct conflict with anyone whenever possible. She can be very deceptive and sneaky when she decides she needs todo something that she knows might get her in trouble. Her sheltered lifestyle and inexperience in combat eventually bring her more problems when faced with a horde of Mogadorians, as she is often stricken with fear and panic, or becomes so flustered that she doesn't know what to do. However when instinct takes over she shows that she can be a more than capable fighter, killing many Mogs in the final battle. Like Four, she does not yet show the same blood lust as Nine and Six and is considered the third strongest Garde, before Number Four, as her Legacies are more developed than his. Marina enjoys art and painting. She paints the faces of people in her life (Adelina, Héctor, John, Six, and other people who she sees in town) in a cave that she found deep in the mountains, along with a memory of Lorien. She also uses this cave as a training area where she can hone her Legacies, and stores food, first out of habit then as a safeguard if worst came to worst Physical Appearance She is described as being tall with a lean build body, and long dark hair and solemn, thoughtful eyes. History Seven landed on Earth with her asigned Cêpan, Adelina, and the other remaining Loric when she was six years old, receiving clothes and an envelope from a human ally before they all went their separate ways. After traveling many months across Europe, she and Adelina come across a convent in Spain where they are taken in and become residents. She has had many alias on her travels. Like Katarina and Henri, Adelina decided that with every relocation that she and Seven entered, they would choose new names for themselves to throw people off of their trails. *France: Genevieve *Norway: Birgitta *Poland: Minka *Denmark: Yasmin *Austria: Sophie Astrid *Spain: Marina Seven spends most of her free time scouring the internet for the other Garde. Once, she came across Two's blog post asking if the other Garde were still out there after One's death. Seven went to reply, but before she could, someone else (later revealed to be Six) replied. Seven became ecstatic, began typing a new response of her own. Again however, before she could reply, her second scar burned it's way onto Seven's ankle, signifying Two's death. Adelina then found her as the blog posts were deleted from Two's computer (later revealed to be Adamus, a Mogadorian who was trying to help the Loric). Every summer, the students who did well during the school year along with nuns went to a trip to the mountains where there is a lake, where Seven remarks that the nuns act happier and the children act their age. Seven discovered her underwater breathing Legacy: she was on the dock and the other girls were playing a game in which they had to knock the other girls off the dock. Seven was knocked off the dock and attempted to surface, only hitting the bottom of the dock. She was afraid she would drown but instead discovered her Legacy, which saved her life. When Three died, Seven was woken from her sleep by the intense pain and light that emitted from the scar. Elena, the girl beside Seven's bed, threw a pillow at her in an attempt to shut her up. Some other girls thought she was breaking curfew using a flashlight to look at a magazine under her blanket. Seven proceeded to bite the edge of her sheet to muffle her screams as she shed tears for her fellow fallen Garde member. Though Seven was unaware of it, The Mogadorians knew of her location in Spain by this time. The Power of Six Seven had been cooped up in the Santa Teresa Convent in Spain for eleven years. She will turn eighteen in five months, according to the age Adelina set for her when they arived at the convent, and will then have to decide to either pledge herself to the convent or go off on her own. Adelina has lost her faith in their mission, though Seven had not. Five years prior, Seven had started begging Adelina for them to continue moving, though Adelina simply denies her, having lost herself in the Christian religion of Earth. Since Three's death, Seven had kept up with the news over the internet about the boy in India who moved objects telepathically, and the girl in Argentina who lifted a 5-ton slab of concrete to save a man after an earthquake (most likely Numbers Five and Eight), though both dissappeared shortly afterward. The one who interested her the most was John Smith (Number Four) who was declared a terrorist in Ohio. After reading an article about what had happened and seeing John's face, Seven described her reaction as this: "I got a feeling in my bones, and deep down inside, I knew he was one of us." Seven dreams of Six one night and tells Adelina about it the next morning. Adelina acts as though she didn't know why Seven was telling her and tells her that she shouldn't read into her dreams as deeply as she does. When Seven objects, bringing up that Adelina had told her that dreams are how the Loric communicate sometimes, Adelina just tells her that it's all just a fairy tale. Seven yells at Adelina for denying what she knows is true, but Adelina says that they're fortunate for being allowed to learn about creation through the Bible. Seven tells Adelina that the Bible is just a fairytale and uses her telekinesis to lift a pillow to show Adelina that it's not a fairy tale, causing Adelina to slap Seven and storm off. The Rise of Nine Legacies Telekinesis Like all Garde, Marina/Seven possesses the ability to move objects by mind. Physical Attributes She also has physical enhancements such as agility, flexibility, strength, and speed. Underwater Breathing Seven can breathe under water, a Legacy she developed when she almost drowned in a lake Healing Seven can heal living things including Loric, Humans, animals, plants, and herself, her purpose for Lorien was to heal those who got undeserved pain. Night Vision Seven is able to see in the dark, although not clearly, as her sight in the dark compares to that of the light produced by a dimly lit candle. Super Speed Seven is able to run so fast that she appears as a blur as demonstarted in The Power of Six. Plant Manipulation It is not proven yet but Seven was able to open a tree for Ella to hide in. She was very surprised when this happened and there was no mention of telekinesis, it seemed as if the tree understood what she wanted. Also, her inheritance to affect the trees may be an extension of her plant communication Legacy. Relationships *Adelina Like all Gardes, Adelina is Marina's Cêpan. Marina and Adelina's relationship is a troubled one. Adelina has all but forgotten their reasons for hiding on Earth, and in turn has left Marina to learn the way of the Garde by herself. Unlike the other Garde's Cêpans, Adelina refuses to train her. Adelina's lost faith in Lorien is a constant issue with Marina, and often results in verbal arguments, and on rare occasions physical conflict between the two of them. Adelina at one point goes so far as to slap Marina when she uses her telekinesis to prove that their situation is real. Their relationship has become so tarnished over the years that when Marina is introduced in "The Power of Six," she mentions numerous times that she will eventually leave Santa Teresa with or without Adelina, going so far as to say that if Adelina chooses to wait for death, that is her decision. By the time The Mogadorians arrive, Adelina is back on board with Marina, sacrificing herself to try and repent for all the wrongs she'd done to her Garde. *Ella Johnson Ella is Marina's only friend at the convent. When Ella was first brought in, Marina was immediately drawn to her (possibly some Loric to Loric effect) and the two of them became close friends. Ella aids in finding the chest and fending off Marina's bullies at the convent. As the story progresses Marina seems to almost take on a "big sister" role as she deeply cares for Ella, wanting to take her along with them out of Spain, and keeping her hidden/safe from the piken, while she does battle with it on her own. *Héctor Ricardo Héctor met Marina when she was 13 years old as she was on her way home from school. He is an ordinary human who holds the title as "the town drunk" and aside from Ella, is Marina's only friend outside the convent. Over the years she often visits him at the pub in town when she is feeling upset, where he would give her some encouraging words or quotes to help lift her spirits. He refers to her as "Marina of the Sea" and calls her Santa Teresa's own "Sea Queen." Héctor always tells Marina how he will keep her safe, and this comes to fruition in the last chapters of the book when he comes to her rescue, driving the getaway truck for Marina, Ella, and Crayton. *Eight/Vishnu/Joseph When Marina was taking the first test of Vishnu (which is underwater) Marina catches a glimpse of Vishnu's face, which she describes as handsome. Marina got jealous of Six and Vishnu wrestling underwater, which made her even think that she doesn't care if Eight prefers Six's beautiful blonde hair rather than her "mop," which shows that she has feelings for Eight. Eight has also kissed Marina when she found his Chest underwater. Marina has also been quite protective of him. An example is when she reacts when Six punches Eight in the ribs, though Six states that it is a reflex. It is currently unknown if Marina and Eight will start a romantic relationship, but it is possible since the Gardes with near numbers with each other have a close bond. *Six/Maren Elizabeth Six and Marina have a close sister-like bond due to the fact that they have close numbers. Marina was jealous of Six and Vishnu, even thinking that Six was jealous when Vishnu kisses her on her lips. Marina later felt ashamed of herself for being jealous of Six's relationship with Vishnu, as she saw that Six was very happy about Vishnu kissing her. Marina was also very worried when Six wasn't able to teleport with them. Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Characters